Kaze no uta Canción del viento
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: Ser madre es el más hermoso regalo que la naturaleza le ha dado a la mujer... pero separse de un hijo para ver como cumple su sueño, puede doler de primera, pero te hace sentir feliz cuando lo ves a él feliz... Un regalo para Natsuko


Kaze no uta (Canción del viento)

Un minisong fic para Natsuko

Ahi va mi pequeño- dice Natsuko mientras ve como Tsubasa cierra la puerta de su casa

Así es, va a cumplir su sueño- responde su esposo quien entrelaza su brazo en el hombro de su pareja- ¿y quiénes somos nosotros para impedírselo?

Tienes razón, espero que se cuide mucho… rezaré siempre por él para que esté bien y pueda superar todas las pruebas. Para que mi hijo sea muy feliz…

Natsuko ha quedado sola, su esposo ya se fué a altamar y su adorado hijo se encuentra realizando su sueño en Brasil, al otro lado del mundo. Siempre ha comprendido el gran amor que tiene Tsubasa por el futbol y siempre lo ha apoyado ya que es su fans número uno, y como no serlo si es su madre, creció en su vientre y le ayudó a dar sus primeros pasos, ahora está lejos de ella

_En la soledad tu recuerdo crece_

_Y puedo entender_

_Que tu futuro fuiste a buscar_

Mientras arregla una camisa de su esposo, a Natsuko le cae una pequeña lágrima¿es pena por tenerlo tan lejos¿o es alegría, por saber que su hijo esta conviritiendose en un profesional?

Basta, tontita, es claro que mi hijo le está poniendo todo su empeño, y como no, si siempre lo ha soñado, yo siempre confiaré en él porque es un muchacho fuerte, lleno de energía y siempre consigue lo que quiere en base a su esfuerzo y dedicación- Natsuko se auto convencía para no sentirse en el fondo de su corazón vacía.

Todas las noches va a la habitación de Tsubasa y la encuentra tal cual como la dejó al momento de partir, es común en ella recorrerla y sentarse en la cama de su hijo revisar las fotos enmarcadas y sonrie mientras las observa la foto en que salió tricampeón de las secundarias

Miro al cielo y te veo ahí

Te siento fuerte en mi corazón

Te mandó toda mi fe

Para que nunca te rindas ni desmayes

Hijo mio, espero que te estés cuidando mucho en Brasil, pelea duro que cuando vuelvas te quiero ver como todo un profesional- le dice Natsuko a la foto – mi hijo, mi niño. Realmente me costó mucho asumir la idea que te irías algún día de mi lado, siempre tu sonrisa me daba ánimos por las mañanas, verte salir a la escuela o verte llegar del entrenamiento, verte comer y pedir más "Mamá , tú haces la mejor comida del mundo" es lo que siempre me decías. Claro no fuiste un alumno muy brillante en los estudios, pero siempre le colocabas empeño. Aunque me hubiese gustado que le colocaras tanto como en el fútbol, pero no se pudo- esto último con una gran sonrisa- Agradezco a Roberto-san que te haya permitido quedarte por más tiempo a mi lado, hubiese sido un golpe muy fuerte para mi si te hayas ido a los doce años, creo que no lo habría aguantado. Es por eso que te entregué mi cariño y apoyo como si al día siguiente debías tomar el avión hacia Brasil. Ese día cuando casi te atropella el camion por mi descuido y te salvo ese balón, sentí que realmente debía entregarte al fútbol y que yo debía apoyarte.

Al colocar el portaretrato en el mueble donde está, ella se da cuenta que hay una nota enrollada con una cinta y que decía su nombre. Al leerla ve que es una nota escrita por Tsubasa para ella

"Mamá, tu sabes que no soy bueno en las palabras y que en mi cabeza loca tengo el futbol, futbol y un balón. Pero quiero agradecerte toda tu confianza y todo el amor que siempre me haz dado, te voy a extrañar, eres mi mejor amiga y la que me acompañó en todos los partidos, con tu presencia o no en el estadio, pero siempre estabas ahí mi fans number one… gracias mamá te amo mucho que yo también soy tu fans número uno (o el dos, bueno ahí peliaré con mi papá más adelante)

Tsubasa"

No olvides que aquí estoy

Y no vayas a perder el camino a casa y ve

Que el sol brilla para mi

El teléfono suena sorpresivamente, Natsuko responde y su rostro se ilumina al escuchar al otro lado de la línea la voz de su hijo

Mamá, hola¿cómo estás?... yo muy bien entrenando, bueno, quise llamarte ahora, no pensé que estuvieras despierta, es para desearte un feliz día de las madre y que te echo mucho de menos… tu comida sobre todo, mamá debo colgar pero cuídate mucho, te quiero y te respoderé tu carta, en serio, te lo prometo, pero he entrenado mucho y por eso no te he escrito

Si, si tú, siempre excusándote de todo ¿verdad?.. hijo cuídate mucho y espero tus fotos

Si mama- se golpeá la frente con la palma de su mano- Hasta pronto

Hasta pronto….

Viene un nuevo amancer donde yo te encontraré

Más lleno de amor, más grande con un corazón

Con tal valor y fuerza

Que ya no ve fronteras

Fin…

Nota de la autora

Kaze no uta (canción del viento) es el ending del animé Hunter X Hunter (animé que me imagino deben varios de conocer) es dedicado a Mito-san la tía del protagonista Gon, quien lo crió como una madre e incluso le manifiesta un especial cariño a Kilua, amigo de Gon, pese a la familia de asesino de la que proviene y de la cual ha aprendido sus artes.

Un día escuché esta canción en la micro cuando me iba de la Universidad a mi casa y me vino a la memoria Natsuko y al día siguiente vi un capítulo de Hunter X Hunter y dieron el ending completo y más lo asosié con ella, pese que Tsubasa es bastante más mayor que Gon.

Por otro lado, es un homenaje para un personaje que me gusta mucho. Ella siempre está ahí incodicionalmente apoyando a su hijo, siempre le tuvo confianza e intuía que Tsubasa no se iba a dejar vencer y bueno aunque no es tan explicito como yo creo, pero a toda madre le duele una separación de su hijo, aunque sea para forjar su propio sueño.

De antemano un saludo a todas las madres del foro y a la mamá de los foristas (aunque estén peliados o no con sus mamas o no las tengan un besito deben darle…yo trataré de reconciliarme hoy con la mía)

Atte

Hotaru-Lynminmay


End file.
